


A Bad Dream - I think

by AscentMachine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscentMachine/pseuds/AscentMachine
Summary: Just a way to experiment with how Carm would work as a partner to a few other characters.Carmilla's dreams take us to some funny places, let's say!





	A Bad Dream - I think

**_Act 1_ **

“So ...” Carmilla stepped casually up behind Laf as they were preparing for their experiment. The both of them were in the Dean's old house and it was late at night. Carmilla had been stalking the shelves in utter boredom until she had finally found Laf.

“What’s up?” Laf's gaze never strayed from their desk as the vampire appeared out of the shadows.

“Not that I want to take you away from our research, but ...”  Carmilla was slightly annoyed that the intrepid scientist was exchanging their snuggling time for test tube tinkering. She didn’t enjoy raising up the issue with them because seeing Laf so absorbed in their endeavours was faintly endearing. Instead, she sidled up behind the ginger and buried her nose in their neck.

“Uhuh ...” LaFontaine quirked in an amused smile and waited for Carmilla to continue. They were seemingly unaffected by Carm’s attempt at charm.

“I was hoping to see a little more of you before you blew up your eyebrows, sweetheart,” Carmilla murmured into her partner’s ear and frowned a little when she felt Laf’s body shake with muted laughter.

“You really have no trust in me do you?” LaFontaine commented. “I am not going to blow up my eyebrows. Well, not since I’m just looking at specimens today.”

“Specimens.” Carmilla rubbed the side of her face along Lafontaine’s. “How incredibly dull.”

“Well, you should talk,” Laf grinned and elbowed Carm good-naturedly. “I happen to think this is quite interesting.”

“Fine.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. She stepped away from her partner and turned to head back, disappointed. “Let me know when you’re bored.”

“Wait, wait!” Laf called after her, and Carmilla turned back, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. “I was thinking – want to hang out at the observatory tonight instead? I’m almost done with the specimens, I promise. But..." They smiled and waggled an eyebrow. “I have a new telescope I dug up. Want to give it a try?”

Carmilla was surprised but bit her lip and considered this deal. As annoyed as she was, she liked how Laf knew just what she liked to do.

“I’ll see you up there in ten, then?”

“Yeah, ten minutes is enough.” Laf grinned. “You set up the blankets and I’ll bring the telescope.” Carmilla smiled at this and nodded before walking away.

When Laf turned up later with her eyebrows burned off, Carm only gave a rather affectionate sigh.

 

**_Act 2_ **

“You are quite literally the epitome of a dog,” Carmilla said casually over her shoulder as she poured herself a drink.

“Are you calling me something, Karnstein?” Danny squinted after closing the door. She’d just finished kindly answering the junior Laura’s questions and was puzzled as to how Carmilla had reached that conclusion.

“Oh please. I’m just stating the obvious.” The vampire rolled her eyes and took a swig of her drink.

Danny raised an eyebrow at this. She was honestly still unsure if Carmilla was insulting her or not. When the vampire caught sight of Danny’s face, she elaborated.

“The way you practically bounce over to help your puppy- _dog_ students says a lot, darling.”

“Huh,” Danny crossed her arms and smirked. “And you’re literally a cat,” she pointed out.

“10 points to the mutt.” Carmilla took another swig and turned to walk over back to her bed.

“Oddly enough, that doesn’t stop you from cuddling in next to me, does it?” Danny was suddenly behind her, causing Carmilla to let out a very un-vampire like yelp. Then Danny placed a kiss on her neck and she sighed. The taller girl was annoying at times, but she couldn’t help but admire her take charge attitude. Yes. Definitely something to admire ...

“If you just wanted me to give you some attention you could have just asked, you know.” Danny smiled smugly as Carmilla turned and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Well I’m a cunning cat, aren’t I?” Carmilla muttered and leaned in -

 

 ** _Act 3_ **  

“Miss Karnstein, might I remind you that this is not your blanket, but Lafontaine’s?” JP halted in his progress towards her when he looked more closely at the blanket that Carmilla was patting down. In response, Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes.

“You need to chill Mr. Librarian. Relax and enjoy the emptiness of what we are.” The age-old vampire gestured at the night sky.  

“That doesn’t sound like something to relax to.” But JP sat down regardless of his thoughts on the matter. There was a long pause while Carmilla drank from a flask. When she finished, she offered it to JP and he took it cautiously with both hands.  

“We’re not so different,” she muttered. “Both too old for living, dead yet counting the years.”

“I suppose not, Miss Karnstein. But there are some marked differences you should note.”

“Like?”

“That you are dreaming. And I am gone.”

 

**_Laura_ **

“What the- where ...” Carmilla jerked awake and blinked around her in a daze. As her breathing settled she realized she wasn’t in a moonlit cuddle fest with LaFontaine, a tussle with Danny or in a surrealistic conversation with JP.

“Carm?” Laura got up on an elbow blearily beside her. “What’s wrong? You ok?”

Carmilla didn’t answer at first. She stared at Laura for a minute while she told herself that she was in bed with the creampuff in her room and not anyone else’s.

“What?” Laura’s brows creased together in concern and she blinked herself awake. She turned to tap on the tiny bedside lamp and it illuminated the concern on her face. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“More like a psychotic one,” Carm ran a hand through her hair and then let her head hit the wall behind the bed with a thud.

“Why, what happened?” The brunette asked curiously.

“Hmm,” Carmilla eyed her partner lazily. “I’m not sure you’d want to know, cupcake.”

She realized immediately that she shouldn’t have said that.

“What, why?” Laura crossed her arms. “Come on, I can handle a little psychotic. I had that creepy dream with Darth Vader that one time, pretty sure that classifies as psychotic on a  _Gates-of-Hell_ level.” That got a grumpy huff in response.

“Alright fine,” Laura relented in a long-suffering voice – though her smile ruined the effect – “But you still owe me something for waking me up.” She kissed the ex-vampire on the forehead and waited for a response cheekily.

“And what would that be?” Carmilla turned over so that was facing Laura, and slipped her fingers in her hair to twirl about. The way Laura’s eyes crinkled softly before she leaned in and kissed her made her forget the dream with Lafontaine, Danny and JP. Somewhere in the drop between chaste and passionate, though, Laura seemed to remember that it was two in the morning and pulled away.

“Not that I want to stop this, but ... we should really get some sleep.” Laura nuzzled her nose into Carm's neck. “Before we get carried away.”

“Alright,” Carmilla sighed and settled for wrapping an around her human. “I’ll listen to your reasoning just this once,” she said, at which Laura chuckled softly.

“Except that now I’m more awake than I was before,” Laura whispered softly. There was a moment of silence while Carmilla continued to twirl her hair.

“I dreamed that I was Lafontaine’s girlfriend.” She finally admitted. Laura’s eyes flew open and she shot up back on her elbows.

“What?”

“And Xena’s girlfriend.” Carmilla sighed and rolled onto her back.

“Wait, you were _Danny’s_ girlfriend too?!”

“JP was a little confusing ... but I’m pretty sure that’s where it was going.” Carmilla frowned when she remembered that strange conversation.

“You dreamt that you were _Danny’s_ girlfriend.” It took a moment for the brunette to go beyond this point. “Wait – JP too? You were in a harem?”

“I told you it was psychotic.” Carmilla raised her eyebrows at her.

“And I wasn’t there?” Laura frowned and she could see the faint line of hurt in those eyes.

“Cupcake, no, it’s not like that.” Carmilla turned to face her and ran a hand through Laura’s hair. “It’s just some .... stupid author wanting to experiment with stuff.”

“What?”

“It’s just one of those random dreams. I just didn’t want you to think I was hiding something,” She muttered. When Laura still looked unconvinced, she continued. “And yes, you _were_ there.” She rolled her eyes fondly at Laura’s excited look. “You were asking Xena for help with homework.”

Laura frowned and turned onto her back to cross her arms with such an adorable bunched up expression that Carm couldn’t help smile.

“Look, you have nothing to worry about. As you remember, I did wake up as though I were emerging from a nightmare.”

“Right, right. And I know you can’t control your dreams. Just. ... I mean all my dreams are of you!” She burst out in a rush. There was a pause while Carm raised an eyebrow and perked up.

“Oh really?”

“And this is when we go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that 4th wall may have broken down near the end.  
> Thanks for reading! I hope it made you laugh and consider some other pairings!


End file.
